1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer input output (I/O) devices. In particular, it relates to a three-dimensional multimedia input output device for communication between a user and a computer. The device is three-dimensional, has motion capability, has audio output and input capability, and can be programmed to perform specific functions or entertainment activities related to communications between a computer and a user.
2. Background
Computers have become so prolific in modern society that they now may be considered to be almost in the category of common appliances. Not only does a substantial portion of the population have at least one computer, but also many individuals have several. Likewise, it is very difficult for most businesses to function without at least one computer. While most computers vary slightly from one another, they all tend to share similar methods of communicating between the computer and the user.
In a conventional computer system, output data is presented to a user primarily via a display screen and a printer. In addition, most operating systems which control computers use a variety of audio output signals of one kind or alert a user as to a specific condition such as the arrival of email, printer malfunctions, disk errors, etc. Likewise, attempts to allow users to communicate with computers by inputting voice commands and data has now reached the point where voice input can now be effectively used. Other mechanical devices, such as a keyboard and a mouse also allow users to enter data. These communication methods allow users to enter data in a variety of manners. However, they do little to increase the enjoyment of using a computer, especially for young people and children. It would be desirable to have a method of interaction with computers that allows individuals to receive output data from a computer, and input data into a computer, which provides a more “human-like” experience for the user, and which may provide the user with some amusement and entertainment at the same time.
One application which most computer users take advantage of is the ability to communicate via email. In an effort to make email more efficient, a variety of methods have been used to notify the user when an email is received. For example, one system uses a small icon that appears on the computer screen to notify the user that email has arrived. Alternatively, audio alarms can also be used to notify the user. In the event that the user is not paying careful attention to the computer display screen, the notice icon may be easily missed. Likewise, if the user steps away from the computer momentarily, an audible alarm may be missed. It would be desirable to have a method of notifying the user when email arrives which would be difficult for the user to miss and which would remain present for the user in the event the user steps away from the computer.
Another application commonly used by users on networks such as the Internet is the use of the computer to carry on conversations via chat rooms. This type of conversation typically is carried on in the form of text messages that are typed into the computer by the user, and which are displayed on a remote computer used by another user. This type of communication can be enjoyable, but it lacks the visual stimulus associated with interacting with another individual in person. It would be desirable to have a method of simulating the presence of others when engaging in activities such as online chats.
Another application has been the development of games in which an individual competes against a software opponent either in a local computer or across a network. As was the case, discussed above in regard to online chat rooms, it may be desirable to have an opponent as a physical presence rather than just an image on a display screen when playing a game against the computer.
Another computer application that has recently become especially popular is the use of games in which players can compete against one another from remote locations using sophisticated networks, such as the Internet. When individuals play games with one another in a non-computer environment, whether they are playing two player games or multi-player games, they typically have the benefit of enjoying reactions from their opponents during the course of play. Unfortunately, a disadvantage associated with computerized network's versions of games, which were heretofore played by individuals in the presence of one another, is that the individual players often find the games too impersonal because of the absence of the physical presence of their opponents. It would be desirable to have a method of simulating the presence of friends and opponents when playing games across computer networks.
While the prior art has provided numerous devices and methods for communicating between a computer and a computer user, it has failed to provide a method of communicating via multimedia data paths which use not only conventional methods of communication such as voice, but also use motion, such that in addition to moving data, also provides a more human feel to enhance the user's experience.